felarosfandomcom-20200213-history
WildyWyrm
WildyWyrms are large, lurking monsters that inhabit three parts of the Wilderness. Once awoken, these monsters will attack those around them with all forms of combat, Melee, Magic, and Ranged. They are related to stryewyrms and are found in the forest east of the Chaos Tunnels, south of Demonic Ruins, and between the Lava Maze and Red Dragon Isle. Due to WildyWyrms being located in the wilderness, it is possible for other players to engage in combat with you as you fought the WildyWyrms. The WildyWyrm can destroy a player's Dwarf multicannon. When this happens, you can get your cannon back from Nulodion. How to get there There are 3 locations where the WildyWyrms respawn. The Red arrow pinpoints the location Strategy It is generally recommended to keep Protection from Magic up at all times. The WildyWyrm has a magic attack that can chain hit between players, much like Korasi's Sword, easily doing 450+ damage on the first target. The WildyWyrm also uses a ranged attack that can either hit players directly, or indirectly after bouncing off the ground. Damage of the indirect ranged attack is calculated once the projectile bounces off the ground, so if a player recognises the attack is a ranged attack, and changes protection prayers accordingly in time, it is possible to avoid damage from indirect range attacks. Players should immediately switch back to magic protection in anticipation for the next attack. This should only be attempted by players comfortable with prayer flashing and with a decent Constitution level as to not die in case of a mistake. Both range attacks can hit multiple targets at once. Protect Item is advisable depending on the equipment used. Standing underneath the Wyrm will cause constant damage, around 100 per 2-3 ticks that cannot be blocked with prayer. NOTE: Do not forget that disabling "Quick Prayers" will disable ALL Prayers, including those not set as "Quick Prayers" such as Protect Item! If you are using the spawn point near the chaos altar, it may be wise to recharge your prayer at the altar after every kill. It is a good way of keeping your prayer up without the use of potions. Respawn times are slow and can vary between 2.5 – 5 minutes depending on the number of players on the server. As equipment goes, Slashing weapons like Korasi's Sword and the Abyssal whip are good choices for weapons, and if you don't mind bringing it, a Godsword or Chaotic Weapon could be invaluable, while Proselyte armour is good equipment if you don't want to risk much (Once again, you can bring better armour if you don't mind risking). Though, the special attacks of these weapons seem to have very little effect. Alternatively, the best Dragonhide armour you can wear will work too. Enchanted ruby bolts can be especially useful due to their special effect, the Wildy Wyrms high health and limitation on the ruby bolts effect (such as the 500 damage limit on Nex and 1000 on the Corporeal Beast). It is possible to hit 2000 on the WildyWyrm if one has the luck to activate the ruby bolt special attack on the first damage-dealing hit. Bringing a familiar such as a Spirit terrorbird, War tortoise or Pack yak can give you some extra healing, which can make this creature soloable at levels as low as 100. It may be advisable to bring healing familiar pouches to use once your beast of burden has been used up. Alternatively, healing familiars such as a bunyip, Titans that have the Titan's Constitution ability and Unicorn Stallions can also pay for themselves in healing using scrolls, while higher-level summoners will probably want a Steel or Iron Titan to do more damage. To begin the fight, you will have to Investigate a mound at the Wyrm's spawn point. As soon as you do this, turn on Protection from Magic or risk being hit hard. During the fight, the Wyrm will burrow into the ground and disappear momentarily, pulling you into its footprint and temporarily disabling Protection/Deflection Prayers/Curses. It is essential that you run outside of the circle before it springs back up. If you do not do this, the wyrm will hit you very hard (usually 300-400), followed by another hit by the Wyrm while you are knocked down. As its magic attack can do 450+ if you don't have prayer on, you can easily get killed in just two hits. About one round after it springs back, you can re-activate your Protection. Usually, it will not get a hit in before you can get your prayers back up, but keep at base health while you wait for it to return anyways. It is recommened to stay a few steps away just so you can anticipate what attack style it is using, so you can switch prayers accordingly. Drops http://www.tip.it/runescape/bestiary/view/1584-wildywyrm All drops are x2 quantity for stackables listed PLUS *Holy elixir(rare) *Uncut onyx(very rare) *Uncut dragonstone x10(noted) (uncommon) *Summoning potion (4) x50(noted) (common) *Grimy torstol x(14-16)(noted) (uncommon) *Overload flask x(2-4) (unnoted) (rare) *Magic seed x(10-20) - (uncommon) *Vecna skull(very rare) *Blisterwood staff(very rare) *Blisterwood stake(very rare) *Blisterwood polearm(very rare) *Portable deposit box(common) Notes Portable deposit box works praticaly everywhere, at open world(including wilderness). Killing at least one Wildywyverm is now a requiriment to wear completionist cape(still, you dont need to get the drop, just to help killing one and get a fury shark). Warning: Do not try to kill it alone. It is a high chance of death